the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 Nov 2017
00:00:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Look, just don't. Don't continue to argue, drop the topic all together 00:00:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Please 00:00:35 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: yes 00:00:39 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: i agree 00:00:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Or else it's a kick 00:01:29 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: lol 00:01:31 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: i thought 00:01:34 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: of something funny 00:01:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: brick discord again 00:01:36 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: kk 00:01:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Stop harassing me. I can't take it. 00:01:43 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: NO ONE is harassing you 00:01:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Syde 00:01:45 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: omg 00:01:47 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: drop it 00:01:54 CHAT South Ferry: This ends here. 00:02:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If a page isn't 20 sentences, it's a stub. 00:03:03 CHAT South Ferry: Sounds correct and all good 00:03:04 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: kkkkkkk 00:03:15 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: also can I have a color 00:03:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 00:00:02 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: stop playing the victim 00:22:33 QUIT HearthRaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 00:25:25 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:25:29 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:25:30 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:25:55 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:26:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 00:26:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Testing complete. 00:26:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Passing complete. 00:26:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one has profile pictures though, rip. 00:28:43 CHAT South Ferry: Everyone has profile pictures! 00:30:14 CHAT HearthRaven: o/ 00:30:14 CHAT TheOneFootTallBrickWall: it was a joke lol 00:30:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 00:30:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 00:30:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Testing complete. 00:30:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Passing complete. 00:30:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one has profile pictures though, rip. 00:30:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Huh 00:30:14 CHAT South Ferry: Everyone has profile pictures! 00:30:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 00:30:33 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:30:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ohai, Slendy. 00:31:18 CHAT Chase McFly: (ohai) Slendy 00:31:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Passed 00:36:36 CHAT Chase McFly: /me yawns 00:37:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Eh. 00:37:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: An account named "M2187 Exalted" was created here. Didn't they get banned at CC> 00:37:42 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:26 QUIT TheOneFootTallBrickWall has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:42:31 CHAT Chase McFly: MediaWiki:Murph-is-dead-plan-XX.css 00:42:34 CHAT Chase McFly: What was that? 00:42:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Cause I ahve no idea 00:42:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Yet, I was cussed at for it 00:42:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You edited it. 00:43:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And 00:43:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it wasn't you. 00:43:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was Chase Martin. 00:43:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh ok 00:43:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Distinguish Chases, man! 00:43:31 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 00:44:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Though both you and him edited it. 00:44:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And that's kinda TOU breaking. 00:45:13 CHAT Chase McFly: What is TOU breaking, the page itself? 00:45:29 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:39 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:52 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:45:55 CHAT C.Syde65: I wonder if Content Mods can restore MW pages. 00:46:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Probably not, lol. 00:46:09 CHAT C.Syde65: I was just looking at the deleted history. 00:46:17 CHAT C.Syde65: And I saw a restore button. 00:46:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Maybe I'll try it on another wiki. 00:47:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, I copied an old revision of my wiki's chat.css 00:47:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, the page itself was inappropriate and TOU breaking which is one of the reasons I deleted it. @Chase 00:47:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh ok 00:47:27 CHAT C.Syde65: But I subsequently decided to use the new fandomised badges. 00:47:58 CHAT Chase McFly: How is Chase doing? 00:48:00 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Chase Martin 00:48:01 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly: I last saw Chase Martin 5 days, 10 hours, 22 minutes, and 23 seconds ago. 00:48:05 CHAT C.Syde65: I guess because it was consistent with Special:Community and Discussions. 00:48:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what page @Korra? 00:53:41 CHAT Chase McFly: The Murph is dead page 00:54:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wtf 00:55:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which the two Chases made and edited. Thus the deletion reason "Wtf Chase?" 00:55:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 00:55:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Crazy Chases. 00:56:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you called yourself crazy 00:57:00 CHAT Chase McFly: I know, Mess 00:57:13 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:58:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Time for the test. 00:58:18 CHAT C.Syde65: I call it. 00:58:45 CHAT C.Syde65: Bot/Bureaucrat/Discussion Mod/Content Mod attempts to restore MediaWiki page deleted by an admin on another wiki. 00:58:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh wait. 00:59:01 CHAT C.Syde65: My bot account isn't flagged as a bot on that wiki. 00:59:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Why is Slendy's Discord called Dyno/ 00:59:17 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:30 CHAT South Ferry: Crazy! 00:59:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Nope. 00:59:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because he was originally DynoBot, but he was renamed on TDLD. 00:59:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah 01:00:06 CHAT Chase McFly: o is it the real Slendy? 01:00:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Or a diffenret Slendy? 01:00:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: close enough 01:00:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 01:02:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, 01:02:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: did we give up on making a red badge for the bureaucrats or are we still going to do that? 01:02:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we want to 01:02:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but idk how ad no one else does 01:03:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we lost all our badges last time 01:03:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I should ask Kocka or something. He had written something out for us. 01:03:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: um i noticed Sophie is admin has been for a few hours and has yet to fix anything sooooooo 01:04:19 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't see the point. 01:04:21 CHAT C.Syde65: I mean. 01:04:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Bureaucrats can't moderate chat. 01:04:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Admins can. 01:04:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it will show whose the crats and whose the admins 01:04:57 CHAT C.Syde65: If a Bureaucrat removed their sysop flag, they wouldn't be able to moderate chat. 01:05:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Hmm. 01:05:24 CHAT C.Syde65: But I think it should only be those that are admins as well. 01:05:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Both of the crats we have, 01:05:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Though it's rare for a bureaucrat to not also be an admin. 01:05:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: are admins. 01:05:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes. 01:06:30 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:07:04 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: when does the admin reviews end? 01:07:21 CHAT C.Syde65: 24th. 01:07:45 CHAT South Ferry: It's quite simple to the badges, I can easily do it. 01:07:50 CHAT C.Syde65: I was really hoping for them to be finished. 01:07:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Since I do need a break. 01:07:56 CHAT South Ferry: It is very simple. 01:08:02 CHAT C.Syde65: I wanted a break anyway. 01:08:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, you said that before and everyone of use lost our badges. 01:08:26 CHAT Chase McFly: ^ 01:08:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *us* 01:08:47 CHAT South Ferry: It's simple to do. Problem is, 01:08:55 CHAT South Ferry: You need to make a code reading every single badge. 01:08:58 CHAT South Ferry: Last time what happened was 01:09:03 CHAT South Ferry: ,lthe svgs need to be hidden. 01:09:09 CHAT South Ferry: Hiding the svgs mean loss of all badges. 01:09:20 CHAT South Ferry: Hiwever, 01:09:27 CHAT South Ferry: You can manually add it for every single user. 01:09:37 CHAT South Ferry: Though, it wouldn't appear on your side but everyone else can see it. 01:09:54 CHAT South Ferry: Who is dilligent enough to add the badge back for standard staff, is the question. 01:10:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *us* 01:10:31 CHAT South Ferry: It's simple to do. Problem is, 01:10:31 CHAT South Ferry: You need to make a code reading every single badge. 01:10:31 CHAT South Ferry: Last time what happened was 01:10:31 CHAT South Ferry: ,lthe svgs need to be hidden. 01:10:31 CHAT South Ferry: Hiding the svgs mean loss of all badges. 01:10:31 CHAT South Ferry: Hiwever, 01:10:31 CHAT South Ferry: You can manually add it for every single user. 01:10:31 CHAT South Ferry: Though, it wouldn't appear on your side but everyone else can see it. 01:10:31 CHAT South Ferry: Who is dilligent enough to add the badge back for standard staff, is the question. 01:10:32 CHAT South Ferry: It's quite simple. 01:10:33 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:10:34 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic? 01:10:47 CHAT C.Syde65: http://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css?oldid=59100 01:10:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure whether this would help but. 01:12:20 CHAT South Ferry: That css offers a solution to my problem. 01:12:31 CHAT South Ferry: I could easily add the badge, but you had to hide the SVG. 01:14:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: South 01:14:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: last time you did that 01:14:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Those things are a pain to deal with. 01:14:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mendes was the only one with a badge and he aint even staff 01:14:54 CHAT C.Syde65: I needed a lot of help with those things on my wiki. 01:15:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^@Mess Lmao. 01:15:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 01:15:52 CHAT South Ferry: The reason I added was to show what I was doing. 01:15:58 CHAT South Ferry: I had to hide the svgs for it to work. 01:16:01 JOIN TLJNovels has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:06 CHAT TLJNovels: hey 01:16:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:16:10 CHAT South Ferry: We need to find a way to allow the badges to display for the other staff, 01:16:14 CHAT South Ferry: While still hiding the SVG. 01:16:18 CHAT South Ferry: Once we find this solution, 01:16:24 CHAT TLJNovels: whats up 01:16:25 CHAT South Ferry: It's relatively simple.to add the badge. 01:16:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Did my solution not work? 01:16:31 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome tjnnovels. 01:16:39 CHAT South Ferry: We haven't tried it as if yet C.Syde. 01:16:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Tei 01:16:45 CHAT South Ferry: Of* 01:16:50 CHAT TLJNovels: hi chase 01:17:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Hi Tei 01:17:08 CHAT TLJNovels: hey mess 01:17:17 CHAT TLJNovels: im so sick atm ;-; 01:17:19 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 01:17:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: aww 01:17:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wtf SOuth 01:17:29 CHAT TLJNovels: :o 01:17:30 CHAT South Ferry: Leave the computer and focus on school. 01:17:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao, South. 01:17:44 CHAT TLJNovels: i spent five days on a boat and too many drinks 01:18:02 CHAT TLJNovels: compined with lack of sleep cuz i was at parties, im not feeling great 01:18:04 CHAT Sophiedp: what css did you use to hide the badge? 01:18:05 CHAT TLJNovels: combined* 01:18:29 CHAT South Ferry: It was a simple css, I forgot. Just a one line statement, had something like SVG: display none 01:18:34 CHAT South Ferry: Something like that 01:22:00 QUIT TLJNovels has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:26:19 CHAT Chase McFly: South, you sound like my parents 01:30:00 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:32:19 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:41 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:45 CHAT South Ferry: Nope 01:32:55 CHAT Chase McFly: False to that nope. 01:33:07 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: @sophie what badge 01:33:14 CHAT Chase McFly: !choose South is 50 | South is 15 01:33:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, I choose South is 50! 01:33:31 CHAT South Ferry: The chat badges. 01:33:38 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !choose Bold and Brash | Belongs in the trash 01:33:38 CBOT SlendyBot: Arch Wizard Megumin, I choose Belongs in the trash! 01:34:10 CHAT Chase McFly: !rate South being 50 01:34:11 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, I'd give South being 50 a 8/10. 01:34:18 CHAT Chase McFly: !rate South being 15 01:34:19 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly, I'd give South being 15 a 1/10. 01:34:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Signs point to South being 50! 01:35:46 CHAT Sophiedp: 16:33:02 Arch Wizard Megumin: @sophie what badge CHAT ? 01:36:34 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Sophiedp CHAT what css did you use to hide the badge? 01:36:50 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: ik what it is now 01:39:46 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:41:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Dead chat 01:42:29 CHAT Sophiedp: I didn't do any css 01:42:50 CHAT Sophiedp: *I didn't add the css 01:43:16 QUIT Red Razorback has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:50:10 JOIN Kalicat72 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:14 QUIT Kalicat72 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:52:18 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:57 CHAT Chase McFly: 6 people on chat only, sad. 2016 04 23